The Place in Draco's Heart
by n2534
Summary: My version of an Eighth Year Drarry fic solely from Draco's POV, with eventual plot twists and turns. Better than it sounds. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Place in Draco's Heart

**Hi. This is my version of a Drarry fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Chapter One

The war had ended and Draco was finding life tough. His father had been imprisoned with a life sentence and his mother would be imprisoned for six years, both for their involvement on the Dark Lord's side during the war. Still, thinking about the Dark Lord made him shiver inside and he couldn't bare to look at or even touch the Dark Mark that had been painfully emblazoned onto his left arm before the start of Sixth Year. No one had stood up for Draco or his family after the war and it was now impossible for Draco to go anywhere without receiving aggressive looks or to be constantly swore at. Most shopkeepers wouldn't even let him into their shops as they were afraid that he would cause trouble or reduce business by putting off other customers. Draco just about understood this, but it saddened him that no one saw his side of the story.

His story being, that he was brought up into a pure-blood family, with his only male role model his domineering, aggressive father. Forced upon him, was the task of smuggling a troop of hostile death eaters into Hogwarts and even more impossible, the task of killing Albus Dumbledore, a man that even the Dark Lord was scared to duel, himself. It would be unfair to say that Draco never wanted any of this as he had always wanted to be like his father. He had always wanted to become the leader of a powerful pure-blood family. And at the start, he had wanted to serve Voldemort and help him conquer the Wizarding World.

And now, Draco was walking down Diagon Alley, escorted by two armed aurors, none of which Draco recognised, staring at the pavement trying to ignore the relentless vicious glances or cruel remarks. The court had ruled that Draco had to retake Seventh Year and complete his NEWTs. Throughout this year he would reside in Hogwarts to be protected from the outside world and seemingly to protect the outside world from him. Providing that his behaviour was seen to be good enough, he would then be free of all charges and could continue to live his normal life. Not that his life was anywhere near normal. Draco thought that this was harsh seen as he didn't actually kill anyone, but he understood the charges and could see that they were in place for the benefit of the public and possibly even for the safety of himself.

So, he had just finished buying his school supplies for his next year of school and continued to walk down the pavement to the continued jeers of, "Death Eater", "You deserve to be in Azkaban", or worse, on occasion, "You deserve to be dead." It was that one that hit him the hardest. It was that one that hurt his heart. It was that one that made him want to go from his calm, depressed self, to being welled up with confused thoughts of anger and violence but still, even amongst this oppression and hatred, his main emotions were of sadness and guilt.

Weeks of summer passed and Draco was ridden with boredom. He had just skimmed through "Advanced Potion Making, Book Two" for the millionth time and was sat, hunched up in bed. All of the returning Eighth Year students were to be given a common room to share. Draco had sat there many a time and it was just like his old Slytherin common room with a fireplace, several sofas, coffee tables and armchairs for students to sit on, relax and enjoy each other's company. The only difference was the colour scheme, with white walls with grey trims, and completely grey furniture, which gave the room a studious look.

There were sixteen bedrooms also allocated, two per room, as there were to be exactly thirty-two students returning next year. The two students staying in each room were to be chosen by Headmistress McGonagall and Draco continuously tried to guess who would share a room with him. This was especially hard as he didn't know who would be returning next year. He knew Blaise was, so he hoped to share a room with Blaise but with the way things were going for him, he half knew that that wouldn't happen.

That night, Draco lay down on his bed. He'd been told that he'd have Room One, so he set out his things in the wardrobe and one of the beds and he'd slept there since the start of the summer. And like every other night, he would lie there and think of Potter. Potter. Potter had, the strongest, deepest most permanent place in his heart. He wondered whether Potter would come back for this year. In his head he couldn't bare to see him, but in his heart, he needed to see Potter again. His heart fluttered whenever he saw Potter and he wanted it to flutter one more time, even though he knew that they could never be together. He was the boy who he had loved and hated for years now. How he loved the crumpled expression on his face whenever Draco annoyed him. How he loved those emerald orbs when they twinkled with several emotions.

Draco stroked his length up and down fantasising about Potter, already leaking with precum. He imagined potter naked, with a strong figure and ever growing muscles. He wanted that tanned skin, which was so unlike his own pale, pastelly skin. He imagined Potter kissing and cuddling with him naked. Teasing his nipples and stroking his member. Then Draco spreading Potter's cheeks, gawking at the sexy glint in his emerald eyes and seductive smile. He then inserted his lubricated cock between Potter's hot, fleshy cheeks and continued to pump in and out of Potter's tight entrance, whilst constantly moaning his name. Though this quick fantasy came to an abrupt end, when he felt pure bliss as his semen spread all over the bedsheets.

After showering, Draco lay in bed again. His wet hair dampening the pillow. In the same way as every other night, he opened the crumpled letter on his bedside table and read it through. It was the most recent letter from his father.

 _Dragon,_

 _Everything is as expected in Azkaban though I am more interested in knowing how you are coping without me or your mother. I hope that all is well at Hogwarts even, for the first time, without your godfather. I hope that you have already read your textbooks for the upcoming year as I am expecting O's in all of your examinations._

 _Also, I have been looking at potential wives for you and I am open to recommendations as long as they are from a noble, pure-blooded family._

 _Though most of all, I want you to know that I will always love you and everything that I do for you is in your best interests and our proud family's best interests._

 _From your Father,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Draco didn't know what to think anymore. He had read that letter several times over the past week and still hadn't bothered replying. He hated that his father was so domineering about his studies though realised that it was for the best if he was ever to become a potion master especially considering the prejudice he was receiving since the war. He dreaded his father finding out that he was gay and really wasn't looking forward to having to be married after this last year of school. And although his father was harsh, proud and overbearing, Draco admired him and could never hate him.


	2. Term Begins

**Hi to all. Hope you're enjoying this fanfiction. Longer chapter here.**

 **As before, reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed.**

 **\- n2534**

* * *

Chapter Two

Several slow weeks of summer had passed. None of Draco's friends had decided to visit him, but then if their positions were reversed, would he? He had been constantly reading and re-reading his schoolbooks and lived in weeks of boredom. He was continuously owling Blaise, who was in Italy with his mother, seen as his father was in Azkaban. And in general things were going pretty well for him in the sun of Southern Italy. He had seemingly enjoyed every minute of his holiday and not even looked at his schoolbooks for the year ahead. Draco was envious of his friend, though was more than looking forward to seeing him when school started tomorrow.

The thing about Blaise was that he, like Draco, was gay. They had experimented several times in the broom closet and, truth be told, he was a really good fuck, with firm muscles and a large, taut arse that he loved to slip his aching cock into. Though, both of them knew, that they would never have a serious relationship as their friendship was too close and after being best friends for so many years it would just feel plain weird. They had both known that each other was gay for years now and it was probably the best kept secret in the school. Blaise also knew that Draco had a crush on Potter for years and continuously asked Draco, in person and in letter form, when he would make his move on the almost definitely straight Chosen One. Draco was at first surprised at Blaise's persistence for them to be together, but considering that Blaise was like a gossip king in Slytherin, Draco could guess that he wanted to be kept up to date with everybody else's love life.

And then, there was Pansy. Pansy was currently in Croatia meeting some possible fiancé of hers. Though Draco, undoubtedly, knew that she would reject him with some shallow excuse, because it was plain for Draco to see that she only had eyes for himself. Draco, though, only saw Pansy like a sister, sadly for her. She would waddle around bitching about some girl, or spreading rumours about some guy that she hated, whilst being covered in several layers of thick, white makeup. Though Pansy was, and hopefully always would be, a great friend to Draco. Whenever he felt down, her infectious, bubbly personality would always cheer him up and Draco felt that he was always at ease and open with her. Draco, however, had never had the heart to tell her that he was gay, as he was severely afraid that it would end their friendship due to her blindingly obvious affection for him.

* * *

The next day, Draco waited impatiently for people to arrive on the train. When his friends arrived, he was almost taken out at first because Pansy kissed him fully on the lips. Draco just stood there, he didn't kiss back or push her away. He then broke of her kiss and hugged her before saying that he had missed her. He greeted Blaise with a brief hug, before everyone took their seats in the Great Hall.

This year, though, an extra table had been set up at the end of the great hall, furthest from the teachers' table, specifically for Eighth Year students. Draco took his seat towards the left end of the table, specifically on the same half of the room as all of the other lower-year Slytherin students. He was sat next to Blaise and Pansy. During the sorting, which Draco frankly couldn't be bothered to pay attention to, he, Pansy and Blaise caught up on their holidays. He told them all about his boring time at Hogwarts during the summer, and Pansy stated that she felt that she should've tried to spend more time with him. As expected, Pansy had rejected this possible fiancé, though she still enjoyed her holiday topping up her tan on Croatian beaches. She said that this man was too short for her and that she wanted someone more muscular, before tightly squeezing Draco's biceps. Blaise had also enjoyed his holiday especially seen as he could catch up with his grandparents who he hardly ever saw. Whilst Pansy was disinterested, he whispered that there was this really hot Italian boy who had fucked him several times, though they had sadly lost contact and Blaise knew that they couldn't maintain a long distance relationship.

Then McGonagall started her normal speech about what to expect in this upcoming year. Draco was thoroughly disinterested and often found himself staring at Potter who was seated at the other end of the table alongside Weasel and Granger. He was honestly surprised that Potter had come back this year as he could easily have got a job anywhere even without his NEWTs. But Draco was happy on the inside as he knew, in his heart, that he needed to see Potter again. Potter had, unsurprisingly, seemed more handsome this year. With his more chiselled face and broader shoulders. When Potter looked his way, he was instantly embarrassed about how long he had been gawking at Potter and quickly turned away blushing.

"Still got your eyes on Potter, I see," Blaise whispered in his ear, as Pansy was animatedly chatting with Tracey Davis. This comment made Draco jump, as he didn't expect to feel Blaise's hot, comforting breath on his cold face.  
Draco only smirked in response and Blaise nodded knowingly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"What about you?" Draco whispered back, "Have you got your eyes on anyone in particular?"  
Blaise shook his head.  
"Though I tell you what," Blaise murmured carefully, "Michael Corner was an especially good fuck on the train this morning. As he fucked me, he whispered in my ear about how sexy I am, how hot my arse is and how amazing sex with me was. His cock is huge too, I am still limping now and dreaming about his amazing tool."  
Draco could only chuckle at this. It seemed as though Blaise had fucked almost every guy in the year, telling Draco vivid descriptions of all his encounters. This interesting conversation came to a quick ending as McGonagall loudly cleared her throat.

"Ehm," she started, "Now a notice for all of you returning eighth years, but firstly, if you are in Seventh year or below, you may leave the Great Hall immediately. Prefects! Please escort the lower years back to their respective common rooms."  
The majority of the hall abruptly got up from their chairs and stood in single file lines waiting to discover Hogwarts with their Prefects. After all of the other students had exited, McGonagall continued with her speech.

"Thank You," she motioned to the leaving students, irritably. "Now, to continue. Firstly, I would like to thank all thirty-two of you for returning to Hogwarts this year. It is greatly appreciated by me and all of the other members of staff here. I must reiterate, that this year is completely about scoring highly in your NEWTs to enable you to progress smoothly into the future careers of your choosing. I am sure that you have all thoroughly read through all of your schoolbooks for this upcoming year."  
Draco looked around. Most of the students looked bored and anxious though, predictably, Granger was beaming excitedly. Blaise gave Draco a nervous look, yet Draco only responded with a sarcastic smile.  
"As many of you may have noticed, you will not be returning to your original houses this year. You will all eat at the same table during mealtimes and try to interact and I am sure that you will all become great friends with each other. During the fast rebuilding of Hogwarts after the war, an extra wing was put in place, specifically for you Eighth Year students. You will all share a common room which will be almost identical to your previous common rooms."

Many students sat bored, looking around, playing with their thumbs or curling the hair.  
"God, do you know how long this old hag's going to go on for? I'm tired, I've just had breath taking sex on a five hour train journey."  
Draco gave a light chuckle. He admired Blaise's honesty and humour.

"Also," McGonagall droned on, "There are sixteen bedrooms, all with two single beds, two study desks and an en suite bathroom. The rooms are numbered from one to sixteen and as there are eighteen boys and fourteen girls who have returned. You will all be sharing a room with a member of the same sex, for obvious reasons." McGonagall gave a light chuckle to herself, though all of the students looked at her absentmindedly.  
"Rooms one to nine will be for boys only, and rooms ten to sixteen will be for girls only. Any questions?"  
To Draco's surprise, Pansy's hand, along with several others shot up.  
"Yes. Miss Parkinson," stated McGonagall plainly.  
"Do we get to choose who we share our rooms with?" blurted Pansy hurriedly. In fact, Pansy talked so fast then that she could probably win a fast speaking competition.  
"Sorry?" questioned McGonagall. Pansy repeated herself again, more slowly. The attention of several students perked up, eagerly anticipating the answer to this question.  
"No." The mood in the room fell immediately. "The other staff and I have already chosen, who is sharing each room."  
Pansy's hand shot up again.  
"What if we don't like who we are sharing a room with?" she asked eagerly.  
"Then you may put a request in to me, and I will think about changing your rooms," she explained, exhausted. As an afterthought, she added, "Though I expect that you should all act like grownups and get along well with each other."  
A simultaneous groan struck the Great Hall.

"And now for the pairings. Ladies first," said McGonagall excitedly.  
She got a notebook out from her pocket, flipped on a few pages and adjusted her glasses.

"In Room Sixteen," started McGonagall. Students looked around nervously at who they could be paired with. "Miss Hannah Abbott, and Miss Susan Bones."  
The two former Hufflepuffs briefly hugged before looking around, relieved, at all the other anticipating students.

In rooms fifteen and fourteen, were Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil, and Megan Jones and Morag McDougal.  
Draco honestly didn't care about them, nor did he know who any of them were.

"In Room Thirteen," McGonagall rambled on, "Miss Eloise Midgen and Miss Pansy Parkinson."  
Pansy looked around in absolute disgust. Scowling at being put with the former Gryffindor.  
"Lucky thirteen, hey Pans." Draco said, nudging Pansy. Draco was disappointed for his friend though on the outside he was constantly chuckling, causing an irritated glare from Professor McGonagall.

"In Room Twelve, Miss Millicent Bullstrode and Miss Daphne Greengrass."  
They quickly hugged, despite being in full force of Pansy's glare. Draco was happy, though, that the two best friends, were sharing a room.

"And in Room Eleven, Miss Tracey Davis and Miss Parvati Patil."  
Tracey, a few seats down, looked silently glum but accepting McGonagall's decision, even though she wanted to share a room with Pansy. Draco remembered Parvati, due to how ugly and out of place she looked next to Potter at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year.

"And finally, in Room Ten, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Lavender Brown."  
They greeted each other with an icy glare. The whole school knew about their competition for Weasel's affection, even though Weasel, who was so ugly that even Blaise wouldn't fuck him, chose Granger.

Pansy, was still furious, constantly sighing and groaning with anger. Draco wanted to tell her to shut up, though he knew from experience that that wasn't a very good idea.

"And, now for the boys," McGonagall flipped her notebook and adjusted her glasses again, "Mr Michael Corner and Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley are in Room Nine."  
The two of them shot up and embraced in a long hug. They looked like they were about to kiss, until they realised that everyone was watching them, so they just sat down, holding hands and embarrassed.

Rooms eight, seven and six passed by quickly. Draco hadn't a clue who any of them were. He was sat idly waiting to find out who he'd be in Room One with.

"In Room Five," McGonagall continued, this reading was now turning into a chore.  
"Mr Ronald Weasley and Mr Seamus Finnigan."  
"And in Room Four, Mr Neville Longbottom ad Mr Dean Thomas."  
The four former Gryffindors in general did look happy, though Draco could hardly care about how those idiots felt.

"In Room Three, Mr Terry Boot and Mr Anthony Goldstein."  
Draco remembered that when he was younger, his father would set him up on lots of playdates with Terry as their fathers were really good friends. At the start of Hogwarts, they were really close, though now, there was no friendship between them and Draco was glad about that, as he found Terry really annoying with his incessant whinging and whining, in that irritating high-pitched voice of his.

"In Room Two, is Mr Theodore Nott and Mr Blaise Zabini." Blaise was, in general, happy as Theo was a good friend of both of theirs. He was shy, but really nice to talk to, even though his head was always in some kind of book.

"And last but not least," Draco already knew who he was sharing a room with. Blaise just nudged his ribs suggestively with his elbow. "Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter."  
The hall was stunned into silence, no one seemingly could believe that the two arch enemies would end up being in a room together. Draco tried to act livid and full of rage on the outside. But on the inside, his heart was singing and dancing with joy.


End file.
